The Dark Lord's Persephone
by Kailah Winchester
Summary: What if Ron and Harry never talked to Hermione and made friend with the wrong kind of slitherins? Kailah has secret's they will never know. She is Snapes eldest Daughter. But worst is she has been betrothed to Tom Riddle since the day she was born.
1. Chapter 1 preface

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the carachters except kailah and sarah!**

**

* * *

**

**We ran through the forbidden forest under the velvet invisibility cloak, crammed together uncomfortably. We ran deep were no one would dream of finding us. I pulled out the rock and we held on tightly. I could feel that pull in my gut as we used the port key. **

**I didn't open my eyes until I felt his hands on my hips and the feel of his cinnamon breath graze my cheek. I turned around to look at everyone around us. The ones I was very fond of were already there; The Malfoy's, the blacks, and the lovegoods, and of course my father Severus and my sister Sarah. Everyone was in the robes except me, Draco, Sarah, and Luna. **

**Odd, why are they in there robes. **

**I turned back to my husband. His eyes were hungrily roaming my body. He sensed me watching him and looked up into my eyes. His eyes were swimming black with lust. I could feel myself getting wet. He smirked and rested his hands on my back and stomach and stared into my eyes. Everyone knew to leave us be when we were like this. **

**Now is not the time, there are things that need to be done, I thought to him. He nodded before sitting down. **

**He motioned toward Draco to step forward. "Every one else leave," I commanded in a hiss. Everyone obliged, calmly and quietly walking out. When they were gone my husband motioned for Draco to sit. I went behind him and started to rub his shoulders. His whole body seemed to relax under my touch. I whispered soothing words to him. He was completely happy and content. You see I am a snake charmer, and my husband is a snake at heart. Heir of slytherin. **

**Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voltemort. **

**Yes, I have been betrothed to him since birth to the darkest wizard since Grinwald. **

**I am Kailah Riddle, Persephone to the Dark Lord. **

**Here's were my story began's.**

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading i promise to write in a day or two! next chapter will be way better i suck at first pages!


	2. Chapter 2 bloody hell

**I should start with telling you how it began.**

**I was born on a snowy March morning; 12:04. I was born five minutes before my fraternal twin Sarah Marie Snape. I was born with a full head of dark brown curls, dark brown eyes and red lips. Sarah looked like a black haired angel, black hair, innocent puppy blue eyes and pink lips.**

**For the first five months of my life we lived in a safe house on the back roads of England. My father was and stills to this day the most hated teacher in Hogwarts- That is one of the many things I do not under stand-. When we turned five months my father was summoned by The Dark Lord.**

**This is where it all began.**

**(Sspov)**

**I walked toured the door at the end of the corridor. The Dark Lord had summoned me with urgent news. I was to come to him straight away. Once I reached the door I quietly turned the knob.**

**The room was black with two torches on each wall, a thrown and a table. The Dark Lord sat on the thrown with two guards on each side. He looked up at me when I entered.**

**And I was shocked by the look upon his pale face; he looked content and happy.**

**"Ah Severus, thank you for joining us," he said softly.**

**"Milord, if I may ask to what is the pleasure of being summoned by you Milord?" I asked he smiled at me. To witch I was stunned. The dark lord was smiling!**

**"Severus today I received a prophecy, one in witch states that I am to be wed to a girl born into the month of March. Both your daughter's were born in that month am I correct?" he asked. I stood stock still. He kept going not waiting for my answer.**

**"From what I've been told I am to marry the first born. That would be Kailah. From what I've seen and felt of her she is a snake charmer. I am a snake at heart." He said smoothly, folding his hands in his lap. I stood there shocked and numb. My mind was spinning trying to figure out what he was saying.**

**"What exactly are you saying Milord?" I asked. He got up and walked toward me.**

**"I'm saying that Kailah belongs to me, and on her fiftieth birthday she will become the official Dark Queen." He said. I stared at him. Bloody hell Alice is going to kill me.**


	3. Chapter 3 Darkness

Over the next four months my mother left my father for frank long bottom, married him a month later and got pregnant two months later. We haven't heard from her since she left. Father and I could careless but I know it has always affected Sarah.

A month after Alice left Tom and I had are bonding ceremony along with Sarah and Draco- we found out Sarah was a wolf charmer and Draco was a wolf in his anigmus form, which fits his personality- when wizards and witches go through a bonding ceremony they are claiming one another in heart, body, mind, soul and magic, intertwining them, making them one.

After that Tom wouldn't let me go. Any one who tried to hold me or take me away from him or even touches me for that matter was instantly put under the Cruciatus Curse.

Tom and I spent all are time together. When he had to have meetings and give punishments or any thing of that sort he would put me under a very deep sleeping spell.

But everything changed on Halloween night 1 ½ years later.

* Halloween night *

I was two ½ years old and able to walk and talk as though I was seven. I was sitting on the floor in front of Toms thrown reading one of my favorite dark art books, Tom was running his hand through my dark curls, staring at me with glazed eyes. I looked up at him and smiled he gave me a gentle smile back; I could tell something was wrong. I climbed up into his lap and he wrapped his arms around me and buried his head into my hair. I played with his neck lace; it was a locket with a green emerald snake on it. It reminded me of Nagini. She was Tom's pet snake that I loved to talk to and play with.

"Tommy, what's the matter?" I asked him. He lifted his head to look at me. I gasped at what I saw. He had tears in his eyes, he looked completely helpless.

I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed as tight as I could. After a few minutes he pulled back and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and gave him a small comforting smile.

"I'm sorry Kai's," he whispered giving me a crooked smile. I nodded back before burying my face into his neck. He shook his head and pulled back.

"No Kailah, I have to do something that you may never forgive me for and I want you to know ahead of time that I am so very sorry love," he said looking into my eye's while I looked at the locket. He was always doing something bad." Tell me that when you find out you'll still love me and will find a way to forgive me." He said putting his hand under my chin so I was looking him right in the eye.

"I promise, Tommy," I whispered. He smiled and nuzzled my nose making me giggle." Tommy, where did you get that necklace?' I asked pointing at the snake locket. He looked down at it, and then looked at me as though he was thinking of a life or death matter. Finally he reached up and unclasped the locket and clasped it around my neck, I looked down at it and ran my fingers on the outline of the snake. Tom continued to watch me for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

"I found that in the study of Salazar Slytherin, which is located in the chamber of secrets in moaning myrtles bathroom, only you and I will be able to enter-" I cut him off, looking confused.

"Why?" I asked him. He laughed an airy laugh and smiled down at me.

"Because we can speak Parseltongue and we can control the Basilisk," he said in a matter a fact tone. I smiled at the happy aura that was surrounding him. He was about to say something else when the door banged open and Lucius Malfoy strode in with his death eater uniform. I felt sick to my stomach.

Tom nodded and Lucius walked back out. Tom stood up and put me down then he knelt down in front off me and kissed my forehead, I grabbed his robes and clanged to him. I had I bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I know something bad was going to happen tonight. I could just feel it.

"Tommy, please don't go I have a bad feeling about this, something bad is going to happen, please stay here with me," I sobbed tightening my strong grip on him. He looked as though he was in pain.

He tried to pull away but I wouldn't let go. He tried as best he could without hurting me. He couldn't get me off. He called for Bellatrix. She grabbed me by the waist and held me back as Tom kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry Persephone. I love you. Good bye," he whispered, but I kept screaming.

By now Avery, Regulus Black, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Barty Crouch Jr., Antonin Dolohov, The Malfoy's, Sarah and Dad were in the room watching with sad expressions. Once Tom backed a way he gave me along look before Disapparateing, along with everyone except Bella and Narcissa. Bella kissed the top of my head before handing me to cissa.

I held on to her sobbing before calming down and asking her to put me down. I grabbed Sarah and Draco's hand and walking to my and Tom's room.

Once there I jumped into the bed and beckoned the other two, who slowly got onto the bed on either side of me. Dray put his arms around us as I cried in Sarah beara's arms until we fell asleep.

That was how Cissa found us.

When I woke up I could hear voices and screams of out rage. I got up careful not to wake my partners and quietly crept following the voices. They lead to the meeting room. Everyone looked up at me when they heard me walk in. They all had different expressions on there faces; some sad, mad, disbelieving, cold and stone like, and even guarded. I took a look around the room. I couldn't see Tom.

"Where's Tom?" I asked with a scared and shaking voice, I already knew the answer. He was gone. If he were still alive he would have come to me, I would be able to feel him. All I could feel was emptiness. Tears filled my eyes and my vision became blurry. I felt light headed and queasy.

Daddy and Bellatrix got up and started to come to me but I glared at them. That stopped them dead in there tracks. I was getting pissed no one was answering me. I was dizzy I knew I was close to passing out, but god damn it I was getting pissed of.

"WHERE IS HE!" I screamed. Narcissa knelt down in front of me tears in her eyes and said the words that sent me in to oblivion.

"I'm so sorry Kailah, Toms gone." She whispered all I could do is stare. I looked around and backed away.

He was gone. I'd never see him again. He was gone. I'd never see him again. He was gone. I'd never see him again.

It kept replaying over and over in my head before it finally hit me and I was succumbed by the numb darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 The Grave Yard

Over the years after Tom's death all of the death eaters have been busting there asses trying to find a way to bring him back. Spells after spells charms potions everything you could imagine. Lucius has finally had a successful idea to let Tom share a body with a low rank but very loyal death eater Quarrel. It's pathetic he desires better.

As for father he is continuing his teachings at that crack pot school. Still acting like a bastard to everyone except me and Sarah.

Sarah and Draco are still joined at the hip and are very much in love and happy. I'm happy for them. They are perfect for each other and Dray completely adores her.

As for me since they day I found out Of toms death I haven't left the house. I buried my nose in dark magic books, learning defense against the dark arts, potions and any thing I could get my hands on and continued to corrupt my soul with darkness. I train, eat, sleep, study, play with Nagini, and listen to music. The only people I see are dark wizards who I seek out to help me train, Daddy, Sarah, Dray, the rest of the Malfoy's, and the death eater's of my choice. I even had dad give Sarah and I the Dark mark.

The Death Eaters thought it would be better for us if none knew about us being Severus's children so I am going to be Kailah Tonks and Sarah was going to be Sarah Malfoy. Ugh! I fucking hate my life.

(Skip to the grave yard in#4I'll have flashbacks to help understand things, everything that happed in the fist three books already happened except with Kailah and Sarah! No Hermione!)

I ran to my room and pulled out my robes- Sarah and I refused to wear the masks- I was in my crack pot uniform. Sarah and I had shrunk them a little, so I was wearing a tight white button up shirt with the Hogwarts crest, my skirt barley covered my ass, I was wearing panty hoes-the only thing I wish I could be wearing was heels but that was where Dumbledork laid down the law- my hair was up in a green and black silk tie, my hair was straight, and I was wearing eye liner, mascara, foundation and blush, and my Sytherin robes.

I was about to take off my Slytherin robes when I felt two things one was my mark was killing me and I felt a flood of happiness. WHAT! But but but. He's back.

I quickly took off my robes and put on my other ones. Then I quietly crept out of room and into the common room. Narcissa, Dray, and Sarah were already there. I bounced over to them and took there hands.

We apparated to what looked to be a grave yard. What the hell. I looked around. The place had an eerie feeling to it, there were head stones spread out, a huge grave stone that looked like a gargoyle with problems, and on it was Potter, to his left was Cedric Diggory; dead.

Death eaters were every where. I was directly in the middle. To my right were Sarah, Draco, Avery, Regulus Black, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Crabbe Sr., Barty Crouch Jr., Antonin Dolohov, Goyle Sr., Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and to my left were Walden Macnair, Lucius Malfoy, Mulciber, Nott Sr., Peter Pettigrew, Augustus Rookwood, Evan Rosier, Thorfinn Rowle, Selwyn, Severus Snape, Travers, Yaxley and behind me Narcissa Malfoy.

Then there was this snake dude in fort of Lucius talking to him. Who the hell was he!

I turned to Sarah and Draco to see that they were as confused as I was. Then I saw Nagini on him. She never goes near anyone other than me. I was extremely confused.

"_Nagini, I'm very confused darling. Care to share?" _I asked in parseltongue. She looked up and gave a snaky grin. Then slithered down the man and over to me. The man didn't even look up he was to busy talking to Harry, who was staring at me. I quickly covered my eyes and stepped behind the row of people. Nagini slithered up my arm and around my waist and neck snuggling close to my warmth. I continued to stare at the snake man who was now dueling with Harry. Nagini sensing my confusion looked over at the man before hissing at me.

'_Can you not sense his presence? That my dear is my master and your husband.' _She hissed nuzzling my cheek with her muzzle. I couldn't help but giggle even in my deeply shocked state. Many people turned toured me but once they caught a glimpse of Nagini they immediately understood.

I was completely confused. How could this be? How is he alive? Why does he look like a snake? I put those questions into Nagini's mind. She smiled in understanding.

'_I know thissss issss all very confusing love. Pettigrew preformed a ritual that Luciussss was talking about with Sssseverusssss. They didn't know if they should do it. It containsssss dark magic that'ssss never even been heard of. But it worked and I for on am very glad. Are you not?'_ she asked cocking her head to the side. I was shocked she would even ask that question.

'_Of course I am! I love him! I finally have him back I'm just afraid of losing him! I don't think I can handle that again. I could barley handle it the first time!' _I almost yelled.

By now Harry was gone with Cedric's body and the portkey cup, Tom was fuming. For two reasons one Harry got away and two because I was mad Nagini would ask my something so idiotic.

Half the death eaters were staring at me and half at Tom who looked ready to kill.

'_I know Cheri, I wasss just asssking! You need to calm down then calm him before he kills anyone.' _She said in an urgent tone. I looked over at him and then nodded she slithereddown before slithering back up on Sarah who was looking at me with a worried expression. I gave her a smile before stepping towards Tom. I was about a foot away before I stopped.

"Tom?" I took another step forward "Tom," I said again a little louder but still softly.

When he didn't answer I put my hand on his arm. He moved so quickly I barley caught the movement before I was knocked to the ground and under Crucio. I didn't scream I didn't show any signs of pain other keeping my eyes closed.

I kept my face completely blank. He knew I wasn't going to scream or do anything for that matter. But the truth is it hurt like mother fucking hell.

After a few minutes he let me off and stared at me confused. No one had ever done that before. I stood up my face still blank, and looked at Tom.

I looked around and saw everyone's faces were one of shocked and some were scared. If any one other then Tom would have done that they would have been ten feet under within a minute. I looked at Nagini. She looked sympathetic.

'_I'm sorry Cheri.' _She said. I nodded never taking my eyes away from Tom. He looked confused and frustrated.

'_If anything happens you know were to find me.' _I said. She smiled her snaky smile. I gave Tom one last look before apparating to an alley in New York.

I sat there for two minutes before the night bus pulled up. I got on and smiled at Ernie. This is I went to be alone and think. It was the last place anyone would think of finding me.

I laid down in one of the beds at the top of the bus, pulled the curtains and cast a sealing, darkening and silencing spell around it. Then I shut my eyes and let my mind wonder.

How could he do that to me? Why did he do that to me? Does he even know it was me? Should I just get over it? Should I go to him or if he really is sorry then he'll come and find me.

My mind was filled with questions and they were giving me a very bad headache.

Then I thought of Harry. Oh shit Harry. I got up and apparated to Hogwarts. I landed in the private chamber of the DADA class. Harry was in a chair and Crouch was running around looking for his poly juice potion. I raised my wand and hit Harry with a sleeping spell. He was fast asleep. Barty looked up at me. He smiled and I of course rolled my eyes but smiled back.

"I'm sorry Bart but we have to go to plan two, I swear I will break you out as soon as I can," I said tears filling my eyes, he was my best friend at this school and I couldn't do anything to help him. He smiled and hugged me.

"I know Kai's it'll be fine." He kissed the top of my head, I lifted the spell on harry and stepped into the shadow's just as the door blew in. Harry jumped. Coward. Barty and I continued to stare and each other as Dumbledork, Minnie, and Dad came in and poured

Veritaserum down his throat. Dumbledork grabbed him by the collar and put his ugly face close to Barty's.

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledork asked. Barty kept struggling. I would to if I had Dumbledork in my face with his smelly breath in my face. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a giggle. Dad turned his head hearing me and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"Albus Dumbledore," Barty said in a strained voice. Moving his face away from Dumbledore's face.

"Are you Alastar Moody, are you?" Dumbledore asked. God I feel so bad for Barty.

"No," he growled out.

"Is he in this room?" He asked softly, then he shook him "is he in this room!" he shouted. Barty looked at the chest Harry was behind. They moved toward it.

"Harry get away from there!" Dumbledore yelled. Harry got behind them. Dad unlocked the chest. Damn I've never really thought about this before but dad is a very good actor.

The chest began to open.

When it was open Dumbledore stepped towards it.

"Are you alright Alastar?" Dumbledore asked. I snorted. Dad gave me a smirk.

"I'm sorry Albus," Mad eye called. Harry looked confused, as always.

"If that's moody then who's?" harry said looking back and forth from moody to Barty. Idiot. Dad popped open Barty's canine and took a wife. Humph. Like he didn't already know. He made it. Dumbledore looked at him.

"Poly Juice potion." Dad said with a grim look flipping the cap back on.

"Now we know who's been stealing from your store Severus," Dumbledore said. That was dad's cover up for all the missing potion ingredients, he blamed it on Potter.

"We'll get you up in a minute Alaster," he called, while the idiot started to groan.

Barty started to make funny noises and bob his head while the potion wore off. Harry being the idiot he is tried to see what Barty looked like got in his face and when Barty was done changing he jumped for him, but don da da don! Dumbledork came to the rescue and pulled them apart.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," I started laughing Minnie saw me and pulled me out of the corner. I walked over to Harry.

"Give me your arm Harry." I said taking his arm, then I grabbed Barty's arm. Dumbledore gasped.

"You know what this means don't you, he's back, Lord Voldemort has returned." He said his tongue jerking out.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it," Harry wheezed. Looking at me then Dumbledore.

"Send an owl to Azkaban, tell them we found there missing prisoner," Dumbledore said, Dad and I gave him apologetic looks.

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero," Barty said more to Dad and me as a reassurance. But Dumbledore being his rude self had to bit back.

"Perhaps, personally I don't have much time for heroes," He said. He and harry walked out to the hospital wing. While Minnie went to owl Azkaban. Dad put his wand down once they were gone and patted Barty's shoulder. I hugged him. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Go to him Kailah and allow him to talk to you." He said. I sighed I knew I had to.

"Fine, but I think he can hold off one more night I mean I've been waiting thirteen years," I said in a sweet voice, they laughed.

"You go off to bed, just be sure to write me Kay." He said. I nodded. He kissed the top of my head. I let go and hugged dad. Then I walked to the door and turned around they had they waved and I waved back.

"Night." I said, before heading to the common room.

Once I got there I saw Sarah and Draco cuddled up on the couch asleep. I walked over and wrapped the black throw around them, and kissed there cheeks before turning to leave.

"You know he really is sorry," Sarah said looking at me wide awake. I nodded." Will you talk to him?"

"Sorry I woke you," I said avoiding the question. She sighed knowing I was avoiding it. "Yes I'll go tomorrow," I answered softly as to not wake the stirring Draco. She nodded.

"Just don't make him wait to long you know his temper," she laughed softly. I grinned.

"Good night," Draco said groggily. We laughed.

"Bonne nuit chiot," We said to him, in French. I smiled softly as I watched them cuddle and drift to sleep. I took out my wand and said a silent spell to put out the emerald fire before heading to my dorm.

All of the Slytherin's were Death Eaters or Potential Death Eaters so they all knew I was to become there Lady so were ever I went no matter what some one was bowing there heads at me. It used to be annoying but I got used to it. But one of the perks was I got my own dorm. The girls I was with moved into different ones, but if anyone needed to they were welcomed to stay in one of the empty beds, as long as I knew, and they were trust worthy. I don't really want to be killed in my sleep.

As soon as I got to my dorm in took off my robes, skirt and button up shirt on my tank top and tiny little boy shorts. I washed my face and bushed my teeth.

As soon as my head hit the pillow one thing slipped into my head before I was taken into sweet dreams.

_Tom's gonna be pissed._


	5. Chapter 5 Mine

The next day I woke up and dressed in my robes before curling my hair and wrapping it up in my black ribbon, and making sure my locket was still on then I bounced down the stairs. I was in a particularly good mood today.

Dumbledork was holding an assembly in honor of Cedric Diggory; and everyone was in a bad mood. No one was smiling. Every one smiling and laughing all happy. God how I would love to torture them. I hate all the gooey eyes couples give each other and then brake up in a week and cry there fucking hearts out and give me headaches.

God I hated the entire lovey dovey shit. I'm one for more hot and passionate can't keep my hands off you. I've only had a few lovers since I was fourteen, I know I know to young but when you study The Dark Arts it corrupts you and fills you with darkness then plays with you in seductive ways till you crave for some one to fill your needs and every desire.

That was one of many, many reasons I'm mad at Tom. He wasn't there to teach me everything I know and grow to be consumed by the power I have. He wasn't there to see all the things I've accomplished. He wasn't there to see me ruling his Death Eaters. I gave up hope along time ago that he was coming back and everyone knows it. I realized it was just wishful thinking.

I split the Death Eaters into ranks and colors and if they questioned it they were killed. Black was the inner circle and the top of the ranks, then there was green which was good but not great, and then red witch is an inside joke seeing as red is a Gryffindor color and Gryffindor's suck that is the lowest rank. It was easier that way. Right now black was working on taking over the Ministry and Hogwarts and the green team was recruiting more Death Eaters, while the red team was trying to raid muggle England.

As I walked into the common room everyone in there other than Sarah and Draco bowed. I smiled a huge smile. Those who knew why I was happy laughed and smiled back, those who didn't were shocked; I never smiled.

Sarah skipped over to me dragging Draco both of them smiling. Sarah pulled me in to a hug before Draco grabbed me in to his strong embrace, and whispered into my ear.

"Father said that The Dark Lord is pissed beyond belief and even tried to brake into Hogwarts, you should go talk to him after the meeting. Father made sure that Tom didn't know about it or what we have planned." He said I nodded and pulled away grabbing both of there hands before stepping on one of the many chairs and giving a piercing whistle. Everyone looked up at me and immediately stopped what they were doing knowing what I had to say was important. Once I had every ones attention I smiled.

"Now that I have your attention I have announcement! Seeing as we have the rest of the day off from classes due to Diggory's demise I am holding the meeting a little earlier than expected. So when I call you come! Good now enjoy this pain filled and remorseful day!" I chirped stepping down.

"My Lady," Crabbe exclaimed kneeling in front of me. "If I may is It true The Dark Lord has risen again?" he asked head still bowed. I pursed my lips. Then smiled brightly.

"Why yes it is!" I said, "Now come we have sad people to make angry!" I exclaimed.

Making people angry was our favorite thing to do. The only people we leave alone is Harry and Ron because they were supposed to believe I was there friend.

(Meeting)

After getting into a few fights and a few detentions we were in the meeting room waiting for everyone to get settled in there seats. There were three separate groups for each team black and green up front and red in the back.

I was just about to begin when I felt Tom's presence in the shadows. I subtlety sought him out and found him in the very back in the corner by the door's. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. I saw there was still a few missing. The Lestrange brother's. I waited for it to get quiet before I spoke.

"Where are Rabastan and Rodolphus?" I asked curiously. No one answered, "I won't ask again where are they," I hissed my eyes flashing red in warning. Bella noticing this stood bowed her head in respect.

"Rabastan is at 's and Rodolphus is with him." She said I sighed and ran my hand over my locket. A habit I picked up. I could see Tom's eyes flash towards it and rest on mine again I could feel him trying to get into my head but I wouldn't let him. I could feel him getting frustrated. I smirked and shook my head. He growled that made my smirk bigger. Bella looked confused.

"Bella stay after to update me on Rabastan, thank you," I said smiling; she nodded and smiled with pride for getting one of my rare thank yous.

"Oh, Lucius," I sang, he stood up and bowed. "How is taking over the Ministry going?" I asked smiling. He raised an eyebrow but went on any ways.

"Everything is in order all I need to do is kill the old Cooke and will be in complete control, might I say that was a brilliant plan milady," Lu said smirking. I nodded my head my face becoming serious.

"Mmhmm and you have to of our people in each department correct?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Kay, kill him next week." I said,"The sooner the better," I said in a nonchalant voice. I really hated the Minister. He sat back down and stuck his tongue out at Bella when she smirked at him. I chuckled and shook my head. I looked up and caught Tom's eye he licked his lips, as his eyes raked over my body, making me wet. He could feel my desire and smirked. I flicked him off making people turn around and see nothing.

"Ugh right!" I chirped," Dad how is it going with killing Dumbledork?" I asked many people who had not heard the plan were shocked and exited. I looked at Tom he looked impressed.

"Perfectly fine, I should be Head Master by the end of the week, but I was wondering if you were still considering killing him," he asked leaning back in his chair. I nodded.

"Yes! I was thinking Draco or I could do it," I said, "What do you say Dray?" I asked.

"As much fun as that sounds I have to work on the vanishing cabinet and won't have time," he said, I nodded and shrugged.

"Your loss!" I cheered, "Now that business is done get out I have important things to do with Bella," Everyone got up and left. I walked over to the couch by the fire and sat down Bella joining me, "Fire whiskey?" I asked she shook her head. "So how is he?" I asked putting my head on her shoulder. Bellatrix had always been like a mother to me.

"Ah, he'll be fine just got swiped by a wild werewolf when he went south to speak with Fenrir," she said, I laughed. She flicked her hand to my stereo and put on Kings of Leon Sexes is on fire. We sat there and listened for a few minutes till she yawned. She kissed the top of my head and whispered good night before leaving.

I sat there for a few minutes before I felt his hand run through one of my locks. God how I missed his touch. I let out a soft moan as I felt his hand glide down my neck.

"No!" I yelled and jumped up. I was shaking with rage. He looked into my eyes and he slowly walked over to me. He stopped In front of me.

"I'm so sorry Kailah," he whispered staring me in the eyes. Then I realized he had blue eyes a nose and black hair and looked nothing like a snake but Tom. Ah, Glamour. Nice.

"No Tom I told you something bad was going to happen, I begged you to stay and you didn't! I cried all night1 I was in the hospital for a week after I found out you were dead! I didn't eat, I couldn't sleep I locked my self in my room only talking to Bella, Nagini, and Sarah when I had to. I threw myself into the Dark Arts the only time I came out of my room before I went to that Crack Pot School was to Train. It's your fault that I didn't feel at all until you came back last night. It's your fault you weren't there." I screamed before smacking him a crossed the face. He kept his face turn as tears streamed down my face. I went to go hit him but he grabbed me and pulled me to him. He kept whispering he was sorry.

After I calmed down we sat on the couch and stared into each others eyes.

"I can't loose you again Tom," I sighed and leaned closer to him. He barley made out he was sorry before I crashed my lips to his. I pulled back and stared at him.

"Kailah, I am so sorry. I didn't know…please forgive me," He said. I nodded. Then I let out a sob.

"Kailah…" he said softly, scooting down to the other end of the couch and gently taking me in his arms.

At first, I was hesitant to let him hold me. I didn't like to feel weak and at that moment that was exactly how I felt. I collapsed in to him, laying my head against his chest, and sobbing silently.

"I love you, but…" I broke off as I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes. "Why did you go? Why didn't you listen to me?" I asked, "I just want to hurt you." I began to cry again. Tom shook his head as he felt me collapse against his chest. Softly, he brushed back my dark curls, trying to soothe me. I dried my tears and pulled back from him and leaned against the couch, taking his hand.

"Here I am trying, to prove that I am not weak and I am crying my bloody eyes out. Oh, Merlin." I sighed, he chuckled.

"You are not weak, Kai's!" he said. "You had poor Lucius always running scared when you turned his cane into a real snake," he threw his head back and laughed.

"Thanks. Tom you will never understand what you did to me." I whispered. He looked at the fire.

"then try and tell me," he whispered, turning torward me. i stared into the fire tears in my eyes.

"I hate you," I said, he choked back a sob, "You left me, I can never forgive you for that." I said softly staring at the fire in front of me. I felt him stand and turned to look at him. He stood to grab his cloak.

"Don't!" I yelled, standing up quickly and grabbed his forearm. He turned toward me quickly tears in his eyes.

"Please," I whispered, looking down and away from his gaze. I still hadn't let go of his arm. "I hate you because you left me and I wanted to be angry at you so badly but I couldn't because I love you so goddamn much," I whispered chocking back a sob.

"Kailah, I…" he stammered as I cut him off. He looked like he wasn't sure what to do.

"I want you to stay," I whispered again. This time, I stood on my tiptoes and leaned forward to press my lips against his.

Our lips meshed together soft and gentle at first, then more forceful as Tom gave way following my lead. He nipped at my bottom lip taking it in between his own and suckling it as my tongue slide in and out of his mouth.

A soft moan escaped my mouth as Tom's arms wrapped around me. Slowly I put my arms around his neck and pushed my body closer to his. He held me tightly as I ran her hands through his unruly dark hair. He pulled his mouth from mine and slowly traced kisses down my neck.

At first a rough murmur escaped my throat as I felt his lips pull away from mine and run down my throat. I threw my head back in ecstasy as I felt him trace my jaw line then suckle my neck.

"Tom." I moaned breathlessly as my knees started to give way. I leaned against him barely able to supporting my own weight. My knees quivered as I ushered him down against the couch, our bodies still pressed seductively together. I leaned back against the couch and pulled Tom down on top of me; parting my legs to adjust to his weight.

Our bodies meshed even closer as I feverishly reached for the buttons on his dress shirt. Tom ran his hand under my skirt and up my thigh pushing it back some, as he continued to press his mouth against the warm and exposed flesh of my neck. I moaned again as I undid a few more buttons. I felt his hand against my exposed thigh; the taste of his hand so close to my center set me on fire. I pulled his shirt open and smiled at his exposed fleshed.

Tom took his free hand and began to pull my blouse down exposing my right shoulder. He nibbled it slowly as he traced the top of my shoulder with his tongue. He then ran his lips back to my mouth taking from it more forceful this time. I ran my hands up his back digging my nails into it as our tongues connected. I giggled a little as I shifted my hips to bring my legs around his lower half. I could feel him hard against me as I shifted myself.

"Make love to me Tom." I whispered as I pulled her mouth from his; and brought my arms around to rest my hands on his bare chest.

He looked down at my hungry eyes and pouty lips. I looked into his as we both seemed to be lost in translation.

"Please…" I breathed again breathless as he began to undo my shirt," I need you." I reiterated as I pulled the shirt over my head.

"Yes, Kailah, Yes." Tom mouthed as he dipped his head low to meet mine. He took my mouth in his massaging my tongue with his then peeling of his shirt letting it fall to the ground. He pressed his chest against mine as our mouths entwined; he took my hands in his bringing them above my head and holding them there.

I cried out in pleasure as he pulled his lips from my mouth and made a trail of kisses from my lips to my navel, pulling my bra down in the process. My skin sizzled with every kiss he placed. The light from the fire danced off our skin as our bodies became one.

In the throes of passion somehow we had managed to rid one another of the rest of our clothes. Now flesh ran against flesh as I pursed my lips and breathed deeply waiting for him to enter me.

Tom sat over me taking me in as he savored the moment. He had waited for this moment for a long time. He leaned over me still holding my arms above my head as he leaned forward but did not enter me.

His lips near my ear as he whispered to me, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes." I moaned as I struggled to pull my arms from his grasp. I wanted, no needed, him to take me right now.

Without a word Tom brought his body in connection with mine in a swift yet gentle movement. I arched my back as I felt him finally inside of me. I began to cry out instantly as he moved above me digging deeper into me with each of his thrusts.

I was going mad with ecstasy as he continued to hold my arms above my head. My breaths were shallow and ragged as my heart jumped in my body. I let out a loud gasp as his pace began to quicken and his movements grew more rapid. I called out his name feeling myself begin to lose control.

He let my arms go and pulled me up to him so that we sat up bodies still intertwined. I sat comfortably in his lap as we continued our erotic connection. I leaned back as I wrapped my arms around his neck running my hands through his hair. He continued to quicken his pace as he watched my hair bounce about; the dark curls captivating his attention as he felt every nerve in his body on end.

"Kailah…" He cried out as he could feel his body lose control. I leaned forward and held him, digging my nails into his flesh as I felt him run harder in me losing control. I let out a loud screech as I lost myself as well.

"Tell me who you belong to," he whispered in my ear, biting my earlobe, I gasped.

"You oh god you Tom, shit tom fuck me harder," I gasped, digging my nails deeper into his back.

Quickly he leaned me back against the couch pressing harder into me as I continued to moan and cried out. He lost all control as he felt himself come. I held onto the feeling him releasing in side me. Slowly I unlocked my legs from around his waist and released my nails from his back. He collapsed on top of me; energy spent. Our bodies glistened with beads of perspiration as I felt just as drained.

"We should go to sleep and talk tomorrow," I said he nodded. I got up and pulled him with me.

Once we got in bed we laid in each others arms. Drifting to an all consuming sleep.

"I love you, Tom," I whispered kissing him.

"I love you too, Persephone," he whispered back giving me one last chaste kiss.

_I could get used to this! _Was the last thought I had before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Teddy Longbottom

Teddy longbottom- Neville Longbottom

My and Sarah's half brother!

* * *

(1 year later)

I could see the moon shining on our skin from my barley open eyes. I looked over at the clock on night stand and saw 2:17. Ugh! I had been having trouble sleeping the last few nights and it was getting to be a real pain in the ass. I kept my eyes closed hoping I would fall back asleep and also worried that if I opened them I would lose the feeling of being wrapped in Tom's strong warm embrace. I felt safe, loved, and comfortable. I had my head on his chest with my arms wrapped tightly around his bare waist snuggled into his side. I didn't ever want to leave.

"Kailah," Tom whispered his minty breath fanning my face as he tilted it up so he could see it. I guess he was having trouble sleeping to, "I know you're awake, I can feel your heart beating faster," he said chuckling. I still didn't move. "Fine be that way," he whispered huskily.

Tom then rolled on top of me, the tip of his cock messaging my center gently. My eyes fluttered in pleasure as I felt his mouth take mine, and then in an unexpected movement he dived into my velvety tightness. Tom hissed in pleasure as he felt the wet tightness of my cunt wrap around him. Without waiting for me to adjust to his size, Tom began to pump into me, hearing pleasure filled wails leave my mouth.

Slowly and unmercifully he stroked his cock in and out of me. Cries of frustration were heard from me as I jerked my hips to make him go faster. Smiling evilly, Tom continued his slow torture, while he nibbled on the sensitive part of my neck.

"Faster," I moaned, as I felt Tom going inside her once more. He Growled.

"No," he whispered with finality in his voice. "I want to feel all of you tonight." said Tom as he kissed me like he never kissed me before.

The kiss was full of love and need, two things our kisses would forever have. Tom was pouring all of his emotions into that kiss, his groin pumping faster as our kisses grew more passionate. I also kissed him back with every thing I had.

Our mouths worked frantically, as Tom thrusts sped up. I began panting as his cock kept hitting my g-spot, my mouth parted as I felt my walls constricting around his hard member. My' walls began to squeeze Tom, but he kept thrusting, his blue eyes glinting with love.

I shrieked as I came, clamping myself around Tom, my nails digging forcefully into his back. But he didn't waver, he continued to pound against me, harder than he had ever done. It was like he was pouring all of himself into me at once, relishing me into his mind forever. Again, and again he thrust as I moaned and cried sweetly in his ear.

His lips found my breast as he took one of the nipples into his mouth, biting down so he could hear me cry out again. His other hand began to trail down my swollen baby stomach, landing right above my sex.

Gradually he lowered his hands, until he felt the wetness of my cunt. Tom's index found my clit as he began to rub on it, his thrusts still pumping away. I felt my walls tightening again. Tom let out a gasp as he felt me tighten around him; his eyes closed in his blissful pleasure. Both his thumb and his finder began rubbing my clit now, and I cried out his name over and over.

"Come for me, Kailah!" whispered Tom harshly in my ear, as he tried his best to hold in his release.

With an earth shattering screech I came, my cunt squeezing his cock painfully, as Tom came right after me, my cunt milking him for all he was worth.

Toms' eyes found mine, as he stared at me. His eyes held the love he felt for me as did mine for him. I leaned up to kiss him. Just as are lips connected we heard a light knock.

"Mommy!" I heard T.J whisper. We quickly parted. Tom threw on a pair of boxers and climbed back into bed as I pulled on a pair of elastic shorts and a black t-shirt. I turned to Tom to see him smiling innocently at me before closing his eyes, smirking. Ass.

I quickly opened the door to see T.J. standing there tears in his eyes. He was wearing a green jumper, his black hair messy, and his blue eyes wide, and his small hands clutching his green and black stripped blankie. Nagini who had been behind T.J. slithered into bed with Tom, and into my spot. _Not for long, loves._ I hissed to them as they smirked.

I knelt down in front of T.J. and took his face in my hands. His bottom lip quivered as tears still continued. I felt my motherly instincts come into play as I looked into his electric blue eyes.

"Baby what's the matter?" I asked urgently. It killed me to see my baby like this. He looked so afraid.

"There was a man out side my window." He said, and as soon as he said those words I heard a blasting sound outside house. I grabbed him and swiftly brought him into my room before shutting the door. Some one or should I say some ones were trying to brake into the house.

Tom shot out of bed and flung on his robes before coming over to kiss both me and T.J. on the head before grabbing his wand and stalking out the door looking ready to kill.

I saw Sarah running slowly over to my room with a crying Skiler in her arms. Skiler was in her white baby dress and had on a cute baby bonnet, her blonde locks spilling out from underneath it. If I wasn't so worried about them I would have cooed over her.

As soon as Sarah reached the door she told me exactly what I wanted to know after shutting the door while I put a powerful locking charm on it.

"I saw the person climbing the gates outside my balcony. Draco was on his way out the door to tell Tom when we heard the man try and get through the wards so he just sent me and Skiler straight here before heading out there." She explained softly setting Skiler down on the bed between T.J.-who had left my side to play with Nagini on the bed hissing parsletounge back and forth- and a thick pillow.

We went to the balcony to try and see what was going on out there when we saw Tom in his glamour snake face, through his hands in the air before stalking back into the castle.

The Death Eaters were soon to follow with the -brake-in-wards-man right behind them.

Sarah and I exchanged a worried glance before grabbing the kids and heading down the winding stair well to the meeting room.

When we got to the meeting room we only saw Lucius, Bella, Draco, Teddy, Severus, Tom, and Tom. Wait Teddy! I looked at Sarah who was looking at me. We nodded are heads at each other before running in the room squealing and throwing are free arm that didn't have a child in it around are brother, who hugged us tightly chuckling.

After we let go we went to are husbands. Sarah plopped down next to Draco on the black couch a crossed from dad, Bella, and Lu. While I sat on Toms lap with T.J. snuggled safely on my lap.

"Ugh Teddy! We haven't seen you sine Kai's wedding what a week after Voldie came back?" Sarah asked using the nick name she made up for Tom, and snickered when his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Well Beara maybe he got sick of a few annoying Pregnant women who wouldn't stop having crazy mood swings," Tom teased back. We all snickered as Sarah and I glared at him with fury are eyes.

"Kailah font taire votre mari avant que je casterate lui," Sarah growled in French, I bit my lip to stop from laughing. **(Kailah shut your husband up before I casterate him)**

"Sarah se fie à moi si je pourrais je, mais unfortunitly là n'est pas du bouton," I said back laughing my ass off and she was soon to follow. **(Sarah trust me if I could I would but unfortunitly there's no off button) **Everyone had amused and frustrated faces on. Probably regretting not listening to us when we wanted everyone to take French lessons from Fenrir when we were little.

"As amusing as this is why don't we speak in English? Preferably about what's happened over the last year." He said gesturing to Sky and T.J. who were fast asleep cuddled into there mothers arms.

"Well Teddy you've missed a lot but I'll fill you in on what's needed." Tom sighed.


End file.
